Eternity of Bonded Destiny
by milynh83
Summary: The story takes place during the Silver Millenium. It is about past lives of Sailor Uranus and Neptune before they are reborn to meet each other on the Earth.
**Eternity of Bonded Destiny**

It is a peaceful period when the Moon Kingdom exists in harmony along with other planets in Solar Systems. The Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, who gave birth to Princess Serenity. When it came to Princess's first birthday, all Solar System Soldiers were invited.

A little aqua-haired princess in her senshi form has been known as Princess Neptune, who is following her mother, Queen Aquamarine of Neptune, who is wearing a long dress. Both of them come to Queen Serenity nearby her baby's cradle. Two queens start to have a conversation. Neptune then climbs on it to look at the newborn princess. The baby is happy.

"She's cute, right, Mother?" Neptune comments with her head turning to her mother. Her mother says nothing but kindly smile.

"What should we call her?" Neptune asks.

"Her name is Serenity." Queen Serenity replies.

"Her name is same as yours." Aquamarine teases the queen.

"Princess Serenity" Neptune repeats the baby's name as well as she is looking at her.

The birthday seems to fulfill a lot of people here, including all the Inners (in their senshi forms). The aqua-haired princess is walking around the Moon castle for a look. At that time, a young Sailor Senshi with dark blue skirt and yellow ribbon, Sailor Uranus, notices Neptune walking by. She hides behind a column as she has an idea of teasing. She puts her legs out when Neptune is walking without being noticed. Neptune almost falls to the ground.

"Ha ha ha. Look where you are going." Uranus teases.

"You tripped me!" Neptune says angrily to her.

"Wo!Wo! Why's so mad?! I was just joking!" Uranus tries to calm the aqua-haired princess down.

"I just don't like a rude person like you." Neptune says while she is looking another direction.

"Eeh. What a cold-hearted girl!" Uranus starts teasing again.

"Come on!" Neptune reacts back to the blonde senshi.

After that, the group of the Inners came to them as they want to see what happens.

"What's the matter, you two?" Young Princess Mars asks.

"She tripped me." Neptune replies straightly. Uranus pretends that she does not know anything.

"That's her habit. Don't mind about that. Why don't we go around together?" Venus adds. Everyone agrees.

While all the young warriors are walking around, Neptune suddenly notices a cherry blossom on a tree and observes it for a long time. Mars asks her why she is just looking at it. The ocean warrior explains that it reminds her of the time her mother always put the flower on her hair, which makes her prettier. As the same time, Uranus overhears what she has told.

"I bet you're right. I would like put that on my hair one day." Venus says cheerfully.

"Right, Uranus-san?!" asks Jupiter when she turns to looks for Uranus, but she is not there.

"Where's she? I thought she was with us." Mercury says as well as everyone is looking for her. Mars then notices that she is climbing on the tree. Everyone immediately startles.

"What are you doing?! Get down!" Neptune shouts at Uranus, who is on the tree and tries to reach the cheery blossom.

"Almost…there…" Uranus stubbornly reaches the flower. When she reached it, she starts to falls down on the ground.

"Uranus… Why did you do this? You almost hurt yourself and…" Neptune shouts at her, but is stopped by when Uranus gives her the flower.

"You did this… for me?" Neptune asks confusedly after receiving the flower.

"Well… I guess you will forgive me for what I've done to you." Uranus says in regret.

"Of course, she doesn't mind about that. We're friends, right?" Mars cuts the line. Neptune starts to smile.

Then Queen Aquamarine calls her daughter – "Darling, time to go back."

"Yes, Mother. Great to see all of you. See you another time!" Neptune replies back to her mother and says goodbyes to the rest.

When she has left, the rest starts to comments how beautiful her mother is. At that time, Uranus looks at her leaving.

More that tens years later,…

On Uranus Kingdom, the Miranda, Princess of Uranus, who is wearing a prince costume, is dueling with a commandant of the kingdom. He is an old man, who always serves her mother, the Queen of Uranus. He then drops his sword as he loses the fight.

"Oi! Your highness, I think it's enough today. You have won a lot." The man sighs after he lost the duel.

"Why did you give up so easily?!" Uranus asks.

"Because I'm an old man." The commandant replies back.

After that, a guard comes in the room and tells the princess that her mother is waiting for her. She then leaves to see her mother. When she has arrived at the queen's place, she sees her mother with a long straight blond hair. She is standing on a balcony and observing the Miranda Kingdom. Uranus then approaches her and asks her why she is waiting for her.

"Queen Serenity is going to celebrate a ball." Her mother answers and Uranus sighs as she says: "Is this the reason? How bored. She just keeps making a party annually." The queen says nothing, but laughs gently. She then explains that Queen Serenity just tries to give an opportunity to reunite.

"Eeeh! That's mean I'm going to stay here until you come back again." Uranus sighs again. Her mother then laughs and tells her: "Nope. You'll come too, daughter." Uranus then puzzles.

At the party in the Moon Kingdom, everyone is here too. Princess Serenity is now 17 years old and is having a conversation with the Inners Princesses. All princesses are in their princess forms, except Uranus, who is in a prince form, as she prefers to do so. She is feeling monotonous, but then she just looks around. She suddenly sees an elegant princess with aqua-hair. She decides to follow her. Even though she cannot catch up with the princess, she intends to go to a garden behind the Moon Castle. However, she loses the sight of the princess, so she looks around in order to look for the one she is following. There is a sound talking to her: "Wind is rushing calmly today." Uranus then turns around and sees Neptune is standing near by a tree. The aqua-haired princess starts to approach the blonde-haired one. Uranus then talks with a low soft voice: "You're…".

"We meet again, Uranus-san." Neptune says.

"Neptune." Uranus softly smiles while talking.

"But that time you were in rush, so we haven't known each other a lot." Uranus says in a rushed voice. Neptune keeps silent for a while after that and giggles.

Neptune then continues: "But anyway, why didn't you enjoy the party?"

"Well,… I just didn't have any interest in it." Uranus says.

"I bet everyone is waiting for both of us there." Neptune then turns around heading back to the party. Uranus starts to have a confused feeling, but follows her.

When both of them enter the party, the Inner notices them and greets them. "Uranus-san, Neptune-san, we meet again!" Mercury says. They all have a conversation together.

"Where's Serenity?" Neptune asks.

"She is spending her time with Endymion." Mars replies.

"Endymion? Who's he?" Uranus asks as she is curious.

"We heard that he comes from the Elysion, the Earth." Venus answers.

After a long conversation, there is a group of four men approaching. They aim to ask the princesses to dance with them.

"Princesses, do you would like to have a dance with us?" said the man with a long straight white hair. The princesses start to look at them with a confused looking, as they do not know who they are.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves, Princesses. We're the Shittennous. I'm the fourth, Kunzite." Kunzite introduces firstly.

"The third, Zoisite."

"The second, Nephrite."

"The first, Jadeite."

"Nice to meet you guys." Venus greets instead the other princess warriors.

The Shittennous then asks them to dance again. This time, the Inners agree. Venus is going to have a dance with Kunzite; Mercury with Zoisite; Jupiter with Nephrite; and finally Mars with Jadeite. While they are dancing, Uranus and Neptune are observing.

"They seem to enjoy a lot." Neptune says in a soft voice to Uranus.

"It's quite unfair for you to stand here, right?" Uranus says back to Neptune with her head turning to Neptune.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asks confusedly.

Uranus then begins her hand out to ask her have a dance. When Neptune put her hand on the blonde senshi's hand. They start to dance.

During that time, on Neptune, Queen Aquamarine is wearing her Sailor Senshi form and standing alone in the dark. After that, Sailor Sapphire, and Sailor Ruby are approaching to her.

"The wave is rough. I feel a sense of enemies." Aquamarine explains to other two Sailor Senshi.

"So, are they getting into our Solar System?" Sapphire asks.

"I'm just afraid so." Aquamarine replies with a concerned face.

Suddenly, there are back figure crossing by. Sailor Ruby of Pluto warns the other two. "Aquamarine, Sapphire! Someone is here." They start to stand side by side to beware of the mysterious figure.

After that, it turns out to be a huge group of monster. The Senshi start to have frightened faces. Then a scary voice coming out: "People of Moon Kingdom. There will be your end."

"Who's there!?" Ruby asks aggressively. There is a woman showing herself, who has a long red wavy hair. She starts to answer: "I'm Queen Beryl of Dark Kingdom."

The warriors are staring at her aggressively. The woman then continues: "After dealing with you, then that Serenity will definitely welcome us."

"No one is going to welcome a demon like you Beryl." Aquamarine says back to the woman.

"That's right! That's why I'm going to destroy all of you." Queen Beryl says with a deep voice and then order the monsters to eliminate the three soldiers. The big group of monsters is approach closer to the senshi.

Back to the Moon Kingdom, Uranus and Neptune are walking in a garden, around a sakura tree.

"This place reminds me of my childhood." Neptune says.

"You're right." Uranus agrees as it reminds her too.

Uranus then approaches closer and closer to Neptune. Their eyes are glazing at each other under the sakura tree. The way they are glazing is not same as before. Their faces are closed to each other. They are closer and closer.

Unfortunately, there is an exploded sound from inside of the castle. Both of them run inside and then saw a large group of monsters attacking all the citizens of the castle. All of the Inners have transformed in their Sailor Senshi form. Uranus and Neptune start to transform, too.

"Find the princess!" Neptune turns to tell the Inners. The Inners then nod.

"Let's us handle these ones!" Uranus also tells the Inners.

While the two are fighting, the Inners are searching for Princess Serenity, who is with Prince Endymion. The four senshi then try to protect the Princess and fight the monsters. However, the four Shittenous then appears. They're not to help the Inners, but to confront them.

"You're ones of them?" Venus confronts.

"Sorry, we are serving our great Queen Beryl-sama." Kunzite talks while smile evilly.

"Queen Beryl?" Mars asks in a small voice.

"But I just thought we're not enemies!" Mercury adds.

"You're so naïve to be deceived!" Zoisite says back.

The Shittenous then starts to attack the Inners. Jupiter then tells the Princess and the Prince to run away. There is a group of the monsters chasing after two of them. Uranus and Neptune then notice their Princess in danger and follow to protect her.

Four of them go outside of the garden and use their efforts to fight against the enemies. Many monsters after that begins to come near the Princess in order to attack her, but Uranus, Neptune and Endymion surround Serenity. The monsters then jump to attack all of them.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Luckily, there is a ruby globe flying into them, which made all of them disappeared. Everyone then turns around and saw a long green straight haired senshi.

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto, it can't be! We thought you're supposed to…" Uranus feels confused.

"But in such a situation, I was permitted by Queen Serenity to leave the Gate of Time to fight alongside you."

"Along side us?" Neptune asks confusedly.

"As we're the only left." Pluto continues.

"Only left? Why do you mean by that?!" Neptune feels more confused.

"Neptune, I thought you already knew…" Pluto don't recognize that she said all out, but no choice but tell the truth. – "After the enemies have broken into the Solar System, our planets, our people, are all destroyed." Uranus and Neptune then feel horrified.

Pluto continues: "That's mean our mothers, Sailor Ruby, Sapphire, and… even Aquamarine,… sacrificed their own lives." Neptune then startles – "Mother was…"

"How terrible!" Princess Serenity. "It's not true at all, right, Pluto?"

"Princess…" Pluto says nothing but feel hopeless.

Inside of the Castle, the Inners are still fighting.

"It's useless! They just continues to revive!" Mars tells the others.

"But there's nothing we can do!" Venus says.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUMERGED!"

The enemies them are defeated by the aqua green and yellow globe. The Inners notices Uranus and Neptune, and even the Princess.

Suddenly, Queen Beryl then shows herself with the Shittennous. She then confronts with the Sailor Senshi and finally she releases her most powerful monsters, called the Seven Great Monsters.

The Sailor Senshi prepare to fight. The Inners then use their attacks, but don't work on the monsters.

"They're so strong. What should we do?!" Jupiter asks everyone. Everyone starts to keep silent in a while. After that, two Moon Guardian Cats, Luna and Artemis appear. – "Everyone, please use the Power of Love and Friendship, which has ability to eliminate the monsters." Artemis says.

"Also, Princess Serenity! Use the Moon Stick!" Luna gives the Moon Stick to the Princess.

The Sailor Senshi then stand around the princess and shout "POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP!" The Princess then uses the Moon Stick and attacks the seven monsters and finally seals them into Seven Rainbow Crystals. The crystals then are combined and become a Legendary Silver Crystal. Queen Beryl and Shittenous feels horrified and then starts to disappear. Before that, Queen Beryl says that she would definitely return to avenge.

When the battle is over, not completely over, Queen Serenity appears and the princess decides to give back to her mother the Moon Stick. The Queen then combines the Silver Crystal with the Moon Stick.

"Queen Serenity-sama, my mission has been done here. I would like to ask for your permission to allow me to return to my position." Pluto says to the Queen.

"All right. But don't forgot to take care yourself, Pluto." The queen nods. Uranus and Neptune then come near to Pluto. –" Are we going to see each other again, Pluto?" Neptune.

"Someday, we definitely will." Pluto responds and smiles softly. She then disappears in a ruby light.

On another scene, all Sailor Senshi and Queen Serenity are having a meeting in a castle.

"Sailor Aquamarine, Ruby, and Ruby. Your sacrifice was a proof showing your death is under the name of true protectors of Solar System. Your sacrifice will be eternally memorized as true warriors. Please rest in peace, my comrades." Serenity says in a soft and sad voice. The other Sailor Senshi are sad as well.

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus,…" Queen Serenity calls out their names. They then come near to the Queen and bow their heads. "After your mothers' heroic sacrifice, would you continue to protect the Solar System?"

"As long as it's your order, we have no regret to protect it." Uranus answers.

"As long as our Solar System can be in peace." Neptune adds.

"Then I'll give you these powers to assit you to fulfill your duty." Queen Serenity then gives to Neptune an Aquamarine Mirror, and to Uranus a Space Sword.

"These talismans will support your protection. Sailor Uranus, the Space Sword has ability to eliminate the outside enemies. And Sailor Neptune, this Aquamarine Mirror doesn't only have ability to eliminate the enemies, but also help you being aware about every context." The Queen explains and allows them to stand up.

The Princess then talks to both of them: "Uranus, Neptune,… Could we able to meet again someday?"

"Of course, Princess…" Uranus answers with a gentle smile.

"As long as you don't abandon us." Neptune smiles softly to show her respect to the Princess.

"But for such a thousand years, standing alone…" Serenity looks in a worried way.

"Princess, even though we'll stand alone, as long as we look at the moon, where we will not feel lonely as you always be on our side." Neptune explains to Princess with a deeply cared feeling. The princess starts to feel happier.

Uranus and Neptune then walk into the garden again. They start to have a goodbye conversation.

"Neptune, couldn't we see each other anymore?" Uranus asks in a concern

"You seem to have a great concern in your mind, Uranus." Neptune says back.

"But do you think…?" Uranus seems to look down.

"No matter how long the distance between us for thousand years or more than thousands, if we're able to be reborn, we'll probably see each other again." Neptune then talks to cheer up Uranus.

"That's right! If we're able to be reborn, I wish, someday we'll… together." Uranus said in a low voice. Neptune then smiles gently to her and says goodbye to her: "Goodbye, see you again someday, Uranus." She then turns into an aqua green light and disappears.

"I'll be waiting, Neptune." Uranus whispers.

After a long period, Sailor Neptune is standing on her planet alone by herself. She observes the Earth, which is near by the Moon. She then whispers to herself:

"I'll definitely search for you,… Haruka."

The End.


End file.
